


Cold Cold Man

by amithegamer1



Category: Empire (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Fights, Hate Speech, M/M, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 20:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amithegamer1/pseuds/amithegamer1
Summary: All the shine I left behind Now I'm here, to my surprise Nothing different Nothing different Was it worth the sacrifice Cuz being here is all a lie Nothing different Oh nothing different
Relationships: Cookie Lyon/Lucious Lyon, Jamal Lyon & Lucious Lyon
Kudos: 1





	Cold Cold Man

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend @tntxcxl and I are taking down the joint one-shot so I'm posting the one-shots I posted and she posted

_Look at all the hurt and pain that you caused You chose to divide the family for the fame at any cost Be a man and accept that this is all your fault Yes it is, I know it is You made the good, turn into bad Failed us so much that it's hard to call you dad You're something like the worst nightmare, I've ever had_

"You built an empire out of love, and hate. While the love of your life was locked down in a cell, for something you did," Jamal says, staring right in his eyes. people tell him, out of all the Lyon you were the most like him, that he was just the gay copy of Lucious.

_You reek of royalty, a dangerous mix You sing of loyalty, but you the snitchin ass bitch I tried to play it cool Funny what the people do for Money power and the fame I'd call ya Mr. Lyon If I did I would be lyin' 'Cause that ain't even your name But people tell me I'm just like my daddy_

"You couldn't man up and said you did it but you let kids grow up without a mother," Jamal says, he chuckles.

"A father wouldn't be better," Jamal says.

_Tell me how could you be so heartless and selfish Own up to your responsibility or if not just let us be It hurts like hell that you can't see That you're a cold cold man You're a cold cold man You ain't my family How could you treat us this way? You gon' die alone 'Cause you're a cold cold man_

"I still didn't understand why I wanted you to notice me so much," Jamal says, shaking his head.

"I'm still confused why I wasn't _good_ _enough_ ," Jamal says, hazel green eyes on brown.

_I try to show you that I'm strong Why do I even bother? 'Cause It's the same old damn song And you call yourself a father, woah_

"Now I understand why the bad things happen to the good person," Jamal says, with a smile, that matches Lucious's devilish grins.

Sometimes it's hard to pray Sometimes it's hard to stay grateful It's painful, hurts so bad  
Sometimes it's hard to breathe

"Because of people like you," Jamal says,

_He's so so cold You left the love of your life locked down in a cell All because you wasn't man enough to say you did it See I don't understand how you can live with yourself but it's alright though Your judgment's coming, it's long past due If you live by the sword, you die by it too You lied on your mother about being alive Just so your fame and street cred won't die_

"Ma always giving you second chances I don't understand why," Jamal says, he scoffs.

Listen, mama, so many words to describe you Strong would be an understatement Warrior would suit you so much better 'Cause you've been fighting, seen so much beauty from within You didn't have to give but you gave it So special I just wanna take this time to let you know

"You will always be the lowdown man who broke her heart," Jamal says,

_Tell me how could you be so heartless and selfish Own up to your responsibility or am I just left to scream? It hurts like hell that you can't see That you're a cold cold man_

"You raised us and I thank you for that but I don't thank you for how you raised us...me," Jamal says, his eyes are full of pain and hurt.

"You spoiled Hakeem, Shut out Andre because he reminded you of your mom, disowned me only because I was gay," Jamal says, he scoffs.

"She gave it all up for you," Jamal says, he studies his father, he was calm, stared at him like he wasn't hurt, but Jamal knew some stuff he said touched him.

"I don't understand why," Jamal says, he knew if he wasn't his son he wouldn't punch him, Jamal shook his head, never mind he punched Hakeem, with no hesitation.

"And when she came back you treated her like shit," Jamal says,

_I pray that God has mercy on your soul I pray that your money's still here when you old I won't retake it you know, now, baby Even if it means that you're the most hate_

"You have some balls now," Lucious asks, Jamal's brows knit.

Feel the heat when I ignite my fire Feel the freeze when my heart turns cold These chains can't hold me back no longer Right now, I'm here to free my soul When I'm up, I see the world much higher When I'm down, I don't feel so low I dust the dirt off my shoulder Stay up, 'cause that's all I know

"Shut up Lucious," Cookie says, Lucious shook his head.

"You said you just like me? I understand that," Lucious says, with a smile.

"But I'm not a bitch because I shot and killed someone," Lucious says, knowing that hit home.

"I took a bullet for you and you still act like an asshole," Jamal says, Lucious chuckles, staring at his son.

"I never asked you to," Lucious says, Jamal chuckles.

All the shine I left behind Now I'm here, to my surprise Nothing different Nothing different Was it worth the sacrifice Cuz being here is all a lie Nothing different Oh nothing different

"I guess I asked too much of you," Jamal says, his eyes went dark.

"You just a cold cold man," Jamal says,

_You're a cold man You ain't my family How could you treat us this way? You gon' die alone, die alone, die alone You're a cold cold man_

Jamal sang, as the videos stopped, slows down the notes, he looks up from the piano, he smiles, when he noticed Lucious wasn't in the room.

_I guess that hit home,_


End file.
